ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Epoch Rising
Epoch Rising was a supershow held by MFGG Wrestling. It is considered their most important show to date. History In mid-January 2007, MFGG Wrestling booker Captain Jeff Silvers posted a cryptic image in the MFGG Wrestling topic at the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards. The image showed a silhouette of a person holding the Undisputed World Championship belts with a large white version of the MFGG logo above him and the date April 1, 2007 in the bottom right corner. Speculation began immediately as to what the date signified. Silvers himself kept the information secret until the February 5 edition of Daily Damage, when he revealed that the image was a reference to Epoch Rising, a supershow which would "end the current generation of MFGG Wrestling and begin the new." He also announced that it had been moved forward to March 4. From February 12 to 18, a special sixteen-man version of the King of MFGG Tournament was held, which culminated at King of MFGG VIII. Suigi won the tournament, which placed him in the main event of Epoch Rising against Press Start for the Undisputed World Championship. On February 22, Dark Yoshi announced that he had something up his sleeve for Epoch Rising, saying that "It won't be pretty." He later revealed it to be the Cage of Shadows, a match which is held inside a large circular structure with an inner cage shaped like a star. The inner cage is on fire, and pinfalls or submissions only count once the participants have moved there. He proposed that he be given an IPW Heavyweight Championship match in that structure. Captain Jeff Silvers responded, telling Dark Yoshi that he would face The Magical Gamer in a #1 Contender's Match for the IPW Heavyweight Championship. Dark Yoshi defeated The Magical Gamer, and is currently set to face Nightwing for the IPW Heavyweight Championship in what is considered his most sadistic creation yet. The event will also feature MFGG Wrestling's fourth Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and the first to feature six wrestlers. Qualifying matches began at MFGG Last Chance and continued during the Road to Epoch Rising series. On February 28, World Wrestling Entertainment announced it had increased the number of Money in the Bank participants at their WrestleMania 23 to eight; calling this an "obviously desperate move" to draw attention away from Epoch Rising, Silvers announced that MFGG's event would feature a match never seen in WWE history: an Exploding Barbed Wire Deathmatch for the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship. The show's tag line was Seeing is Believing. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |March 4, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Last Chance |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Epoch Rising' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Inaugural Brawl |} * Mochant defeats Kid Koopa by pinfall. The Dial-Up Connection and The Toadster were barred from ringside during this match. * Exploding Barbed Wire Deathmatch (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship): SuperZero defeats Über n00ber © by knock out to win the title. n00ber is knocked out when he's slammed on the exploding barbed wire board at ringside. Press Start attacks SuperZero during this match. * Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match (MFGG Tag Team Championship): Sovereign Happy (Doc Wario and Über n00ber) defeat The Dial-Up Connection (Julio Cesar F and The Magical Gamer) ©, Illusion X (Kid Koopa and The Toadster) and X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers and Mariorocks) to win the titles when n00ber grabs the belts. * Cage of Shadows (IPW Heavyweight Championship): Nightwing © defeats Dark Yoshi by pinfall to retain the title. After the match, Nightwing helps Dark Yoshi back up the entrance ramp before throwing him off the stage. * MFGG Internet Championship: The Magical Gamer © defeats CloakBass XIII by pinfall to retain the title. Press Start and Nightwing attack The Magical Gamer during this match. * Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Mochant defeats Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Esteban, Julio Cesar F, and The Toadster. As a result of his victory, he is allowed to challenge for the Undisputed World Championship once at any time of his choosing in the next two months. * Undisputed World Championship: Suigi defeats Press Start © by pinfall to win the title. Nightwing attacks Suigi during this match. After the match, Suigi celebrates with X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, and Mariorocks) before exiting through the crowd. * Post-Event Press Conference ("State of the e-Fed Address"): Captain Jeff Silvers announces the creation of the MFGG United States Tag Team Championship, to be crowned in a round robin tournament at Daily Damage #197. He also announces an interpromotional deal with Julio Cesar F's AWN Wrestling. After his announcement, AWN Heavyweight Champion Julio Cesar F begins brawling with Undisputed World Champion Suigi before the two are separated by security. Epoch Rising